Episode 6
LEGION Episode 6 The next day, REZ takes the crew to South blue, which is Inferno's current home. When they arrive, Inferno comes to the docks to welcome them. Inferno: So, I see you guys are in one peace. REZ: So far, we've made it. Alison: Dad! (she hugs him) Inferno: Hey, how are you? Alison: I'm fine. We just had our first big mission. Inferno: That's wonderful, sweetheart. You wanted to come for a specific reason, though. What might that reason be? Alison: I need your approval. Inferno: So, you've finally got an admirer, eh? Let's meet him. Vic walks up behind Alison and gives a smile. Inferno: Okay, this is not going to work. Alison: Why not? Inferno: You don't know what this man has done. He was at that competition, because he murdered civilians. He doesn't deserve to be happy. Vic: Have you ever thought that I might have changed since then? Inferno: I won't believe it, until I see it. Alison: Dad, he's not a killer. I have seen him protect civies first-hand. Inferno: I believe you, but I don't trust this man. Alison: Can you please have him over for dinner? I want you to see that he's not bad. Inferno: I will, but only because you asked. Alison: Thank you, dad. And don't worry so much. If he tries anything, you know I'll kill him. Inferno: Just be careful. A few hours later, Alison and Vic come to the Inferno estate for dinner. Vic: I don't like what your father thinks of me. Alison: I know that you've changed. Now, you have to prove that I'm right about you. Vic: I hope I can do it. The two enter and Inferno is waiting at the door. He flame punches Vic in the chest, sending him flying. Vic: What was that for? Inferno: Reflex test, and you failed it. Vic: Well, I'm sorry I failed it. Inferno: Don't worry, most people don't pass the test. Vic: Well, shall we go eat? Inferno: We shall. The three sit down at the dinner table, talking about the past. Inferno tells stories of his adventures with Everest. Vic: You were the most famous pirate to ever live. Inferno: Technically, me and Everest, but we were big. Vic: Liberating the Earth isn't easy. Inferno: Trust me, I know. Life is pretty boring around here. Ever since Mella-belle passed on, I tend to be quite alone. I'm glad you two can have a purpose in this world, because I'm too old for this. Vic: How old are you? Inferno: Well, I lost track, but I'm sure I'll find out one day. Vic: You have a great past. I would've loved to serve under you. Inferno: Well, apparently the marines aren't done. Vic: They will be. We've been training and so far, it looks like we have a good chance. Inferno: Although I didn't like you at first, you've proven yourself quite worthy to date my daughter. Vic: Thank you, Mr. Zalious. Inferno: My pleasure. You take good care of her. I taught her well, but she's like me: reckless. Alison: Speak for yourself, dad. Inferno: You guys get going, I'm sure you have a mission to prepare for. Alison (hugging Inferno): Thanks for having us over, dad. I'll talk to you soon. Inferno: Bye, honey, be careful. Alison: Dad, don't worry, you said I was like you. Inferno (thinking): That's what I'm afraid of. The two get back on the ship. REZ sails the ship toward Asia for their mission ahead.